


Drabble: Perseverance

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-25
Updated: 2003-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.

It starts one autumn day in Imladris, a beseeching request. Give me the Ring. Give you the throne. Give me your love. Hope.

Again on the road, take the Ring. Disregard the throne. Lose your love. No choice so hard, never lost so much so fast. Pain.

Resentment growing. Want the Ring. Want the throne. To hell with my love. Traitor.

Finally at dusk, sheltered by trees. Take the Ring. Take the throne. Take my love. And was thrown away.

At the last, fight for your regard, fight for your love. And, in the end, I swear myself to you.


End file.
